Typically, transfer of large size data, from several MBs to several TBs, can take hours over conventional networks, be expensive and strain the network resources. Typically, a transfer of large size data may involve a plurality of recipient computers. Typically, compression of large size data, from several MBs to several TBs, can take hours and may result in loss of some data.